


Smorgasboard

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: Malicious eyes stared longingly at its prey, its next meal.Response to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:thermometer
Series: Strength Through Diversity [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524
Kudos: 1





	Smorgasboard

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
> **First Published:** 11/01/2009

The brothers were standing with their backs to the wall, literally, guns lying uselessly in the far corner of the dimly-lit room. The creature's saliva dripped to the floor, acid burning away the remnants of the nasty rug while malicious eyes stared longingly at its prey, its next meal. And it was time for a feast…

Suddenly their hands shot out in unison, two uncapped thermometers penetrating the stunned creature's eyeballs, leaking the deadly dose of mercury into its brain.

"Now look at this mess!"

"Yeah, pretty gory," Sam agreed, scanning the remains with disgust.

"No, I mean my shirt!"

**FIN**


End file.
